Cherub
Cherubs are a race of aliens, first introduced as a concept on page, then described on page. Known cherubs include Calliope, Caliborn and (who are technically all the same physical being), as well as Calliope and Caliborn's parents. Cherubs Caliborn_swirls.png|'Caliborn'|link=Caliborn Calliope.png|'Calliope'|link=Calliope Biology Upon , cherubs resemble a green snake with a skull-shaped head, with a red and green eye as well as a red and green cheek swirl (on opposite sides) and a striped black and white tongue. During this time the two personalities mingle together in the body simultaneously. Immediately after hatching, the sugary egg shell is consumed for its vital nutrients. Directly following this first meal the cherubs' personality splits into the two distinct halves. This is also when they pupate into their humanoid form. Even as infants, cherubs display attributes of their alignment. Calliope was cheerful and friendly , while Caliborn was " }}". Cherubs have the appearance of green-skinned humanoids with skull-like heads, with spiral patterns on their cheeks that appear to reflect their blood color, and dark areas under their eyes similar to that of the trolls. They also have claw-like hands, sharp teeth and forked tongues that likely based on which personality is in control. Hussie that teenage Caliborn has an exoskeleton, but all in-comic depictions of adult cherubim . It is possible that either the exoskeleton becomes an endoskeleton with maturation, or it simply becomes more flexible or segmented to accommodate the adult muscles. The only physical differentiation between the two personalities before predomination is the coloration of their cheek swirls (and eye color, though this is not mentioned by Aranea when describing the cherubs , but is present in the character models of Caliborn and Calliope), which indicates alignment. There is otherwise no way to tell the male and female halves apart before a cherub predominates. While Calliope her circumstances with Caliborn were unique, that being born with split personalities is typical of cherubs, with one personality winning out and dominating the entire body once the cherub has achieved maturity. Caliborn, however, instead of waiting for their body to mature naturally, had Calliope's dream self killed, which in turn killed off her personality in her and Caliborn's shared body, resulting in a premature predomination. However, as a consequence of this "unnatural" development, Caliborn was doomed to being stunted emotionally for the rest of his life. It remains unclear whether Calliope may have been referring to other circumstances, such as the fact that they were to play Sburb at all. When one of the personalities predominates, the cheek swirls fill out into circles, as seen with Caliborn. Fully matured cherubs also possess large feathered wings resembling the Hope symbol. It would appear adult benevolent cherubs have large white wings while malevolent ones have similarly shaped black colored wings. Males are also larger and more muscular than females. Cherubs who do not mature properly lack wings, explaining why does not have them. The alignments of a cherub's two halves depend both on the alignments of its parents and which parent lays the egg. If the male lays the egg, the child will match, by gender, its parents' alignments. This was the case with Calliope and Caliborn, Calliope inheriting her mother's benevolence and Caliborn inheriting his father's malevolence. However, if the mother lays the egg, the alignments by gender are reversed. Relationships Cherubs are an extremely asocial race, as the conflict with their other half conditions them to avoid social interaction; good cherubs fear that any interaction will only lead to further conflict, while evil cherubs shun being social in favor of harming others. Each adult cherub stakes out a large territory spanning several light years and, with the exception of looking for mates, can go their entire lives without ever seeing another member of their species. Cherubs cannot feel love as humans do, or even as trolls can with matespritship. Instead, they can only engage in black relationships comparable to (albeit far more extreme than) troll kismesissitude. After reaching maturity, the void left by the demise of their other half will lead them to pursue a cherub of opposing morality as a mate in an effort to revive the conflict from their youth. Once two potential mates have found each other, they begin their mating ritual: a duel performed at a black hole, during which they turn into enormous serpents one astronomical unit long. In this form, the cherubs tap into their species' ties with " ", making them indestructible except for damage inflicted by their mate. Aranea states that these forces permeate " ", suggesting that they may also be the source of the eternal life given to god tier players. This violent courtship, as well as the nature of evil cherubs generally, is likely the origin of the troll concept that angels usher in the apocalypse. Eventually, one cherub will prove victorious and fertilize the loser with the new offspring. The victor will get to claim the loser's territory as their own and the loser is forced to retreat and find a suitable location to lay their egg, typically a dead planet near a dying star. The highly violent nature of the duel sometimes results in the death of one or both cherubs involved. Like trolls, cherubs never know their actual parents and they pupate, though unlike trolls, they do have clearly defined lineage. It may be possible that Caliborn's of himself, Dirk, Roxy and Jane was actually intended to depict the four characters in serpent form. This would explain why, even allowing for Caliborn's terrible drawing skills, they resemble tangled lines rather than badly drawn shapes. Culture Cherubs have a predilection for speaking and acting in an inscrutable manner; Calliope through her riddles, and Caliborn through his games and 'shitty twists'. Cherubs also seem to enjoy consuming a substance called . It is inedible to most creatures and resembles a large box of glitter. Calliope at one point employs "powerful anti-sleep magyyks", which appear to involve using special stardust. Cherub culture is heavily influenced by jujus, magical artifacts that are of great value to them and are passed down over generations. However, they also believe jujus can become cursed, at which point any person close to it or even occupying the same plane of existence will have a nightmarish life. Caliborn believes Lil Cal to be such a juju. Both Calliope and Caliborn also have a juju of their own. Calliope's juju is a large green lollipop. Caliborn's juju is the same except red in color instead of green. When the two are combined, they create a single spiraled red and green lollipop. When used (licked, for example) it engages Trickster Mode. Cherubs have also been shown to glow in the Trickster Mode text colors, and (the malevolent/male one, at least). The cherub species scatter their numbers throughout space, each staking a territory spanning many light years. Those inhabiting an evil cherub's territory will regard it as an unpredictable tyrant, while those in the territory of a good cherub will likely come to view it as a protector, waiting quietly for millennia in deep space, ready to attack any encroaching threat. In that sense, the cherubs act somewhat like cells in a universal immune system. This balance of forces allows stability, such that life and new civilizations can blossom and thrive within a universe, thus assuring the possibility of its own elaborate procreation process. Cherubim Folklore Once all four Post-Scratch kids are in the Trickster Mode induced by the combined Juju of Calliope and Caliborn, they start seven legendary weapons out of ordinary household weaponry, and the reader is about these and the continents after which they are named. The name of the kingdom that these continents belong to is a well guarded secret. No one in the kingdom knows which name belongs to what continent. The subjects frequently ask each other which continent they're on, and as such every conversation tends to sound like an Abbott and Costello routine. Caliborn is seemingly ecstatic to hear about these legends and becomes distraught when the " }}" end. Speculation Aranea states that Sburb was never meant to be played by cherubs, a remark that suggests Caliborn's session to be exceptionally anomalous. Sburb players are ordinarily only those fated to play through ectobiology and the reckoning, plus collateral members of their species; consequently, it can be speculated that his session was not self-originating like normal sessions, and was instead somehow set up by an individual apparently in 's service, mimicking how others carried out the requirements to allow 's entry into a universe. Trivia *Although cherubs are first formally introduced , they were previously mentioned by Hussie , where he says that they consume several tonnes of Special Stardust a day (as well as mentioning leprechauns and how pranks are a part of their romance). *Cherubs resemble the Billy puppet used by Jigsaw in the Saw films. * 's features decorations that were initially presumed to be crocodiles. However, with the revelation of the Cherub's mating form as a crocodile like snake it is far more likely that these are actually cherubs in their mating form. It should also be noted that the top of the clock features two winged humanoid beings. Even more notable this appears to have been planned as the original stock image lacks the crocodile heads and the two angels have less dominant wings. The overall shape of the clock is identical to Caliborn and Calliope's rooks. The entrance to the lair of Caliborn's denizen also has the same shape, and the pillars beside it appear to be decorated with more mating cherubs. *For dead trolls and humans in dream bubbles, their eyes are white, but Calliope's ghost has black eyes; it is unclear why this might be the case. *In the Bible, cherubim are a type of angel. has been called the "Angel of Double Death". **Angels in the Land of Wrath and Angels, like cherubs, have wings and appear to be snake-like. *Calliope believes that she and Caliborn were not meant to be in a contest for their body, but that the two personalities, at adulthood and prime, were meant to work together, becoming one full, perfected, and whole being. This continues their allusions to the Yin-Yang, of balance and complimenting. However, Aranea has that cherubs are supposed to fight to dominate their entity. Calliope's misconception is understandable, as Aranea also implied that cherubs do not realize for a very long time that only one of them will live. *The costs $6.11, possibly suggesting 611 for their arc number. On the other hand, it may simply be that the dollar amount was chosen on the basis of being a reasonable price for the size of the album, leaving the cents as the arc number reference. *Interesting to note, Calliope Hummingbirds have green backs and red streaks on their necks. Furthermore, once the eggs are laid the male leaves the nest and has no part in raising the young. This mirrors cherub mating. *The mating behavior of cherubim is similar to penis fencing which is found certain species of flatworm. *Cherubs have been frequently related to duality: red and green , black and white, Derse and Prospit, Time and Space, etc. *It is suggested, indirectly, that cherubs are ancient, and not native to any particular universe. In the HTML5 game you are able to find a chest containing . These bones are green, remarkably similar in color to Calliope and Caliborn's skin. When you find these, a text box appears stating, among other things, " " Category:Homestuck species *